13-05-03 Aidan, Alexavier
Aidan Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/3/2013 3:44:49 PM) (1604701) The ratkin feast forest was a day's walk from where the falconkin set me down. They flew as far as they could, but I was heavy and they have a hard enough time flying their own bodies when shifted like that. Since they were flying me away from the forest, the shortness of their flight made my journey easier to double back in that direction. It meant if anyone was pursuing me I was far too close for comfort, though. And visions of soldiers being sent out to attack the forest kept haunting me. It would be a logical place for Syeira to flee to. But I have no armor, no provisions. Just my sword and a few bits of jewelry I'd worn to the ceremony. My cousin is clever and Doran is a skilled old man. They'll find a way to Eretath somehow. Me, I'm not so sure about, so I've come to the feast forest in hopes of some aid. And to offer a warning. There's a canopy of tall nut trees and beneath that another layer of shorter fruit trees. Then vines and low growing vegetation. There are seven different layers through the feast forest, with food at every height. Some of the ratkin stay here all year, though most wander until their winter gathering. I know it's where most of their druids stay, and so it's where some of Syeira's kin should be. As soon as I reach the edge of the forest, I reach up to pick a plum from the nearest tree. It's small and tart, far from ripe, but it doesn't matter to me. I bite into it hungrily and strip the flesh from the pit with my teeth before I pluck another one to eat. Walking all night without food has left me famished. At the moment, I don't look much like a prince. My clothing is tattered and bloodied, with scabs on my shoulders from where falcon claws dug in. Alexavier Wheeler (Maggie C.) (5/3/2013 4:07:40 PM) (1604713) I can learn from others, can watch how they hold themselves when they cast a spell, can listen to their stories or the words they use to speak to plants and animals. It doesn't help as much as this. A quiet space, away from my family--and, they're all my family--and I can touch the earth in new ways, feel the sun and sky as they push through leaves and branches to seek out the grass and small plants that people never pay enough attention to. It's this meditation, this listening and becoming aware of the life around me, that will be of the most value when I end my formal training. Spells and lists of herbs are worthless if you can't tap into the power to use them correctly. I lay back in the grass, feeling it on my neck and back, shivering at the cool moisture that doesn't discriminate between nut trees and mint leaves as it seeps into everything. The clomping of feet, though, breaks me out of my reverie. The feet are human, and hard on the grass and dirt. When I hop up off the ground, I'm quick to crouch again, darting toward the source of the sound. Aidan Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/3/2013 4:16:39 PM) (1604718) When I hear movement, I freeze. All the stories my older brother and mother told me about how untrustworthy the ratkin were come back to mind. I've never had a cross word to say about the queen, but it's hard to shake the prejudice. Syeira is different in large part because she was the next in the line of succession. My loyalty to the kingdom required I accept her. Clearly, I was unusual in that regard. I swallow the bit of fruit in my mouth, then drop the pit still in my hand. My slightly sticky hand moves to rest on the hilt of my sword, but I don't draw it. Visions of that monstrous third form the rats can take on visit me. Somehow, it's far more terrifying than that form in the wolfkin. It's probably because I'm more used to the wolves, though. The king is--was--one, as are several of his most trusted knights. I've seen their battleforms many times. I have to wonder what's happened to those knights now. Will they accept the coup? Or die fighting it? "I mean no harm. I'm kin," I call out to whoever is hiding. "...um. Sort of." Alexavier Wheeler (Maggie C.) (5/3/2013 4:26:56 PM) (1604720) "If you mean no harm, you'll put that seed in the ground, and not just on it," I tell him from behind a tree. I'm well hidden, I think, but peeking through leaves and vines gives me a good view of the stranger in his torn and bloodied clothes. He looks tired and hungry, so telling him to plant the seed is the most admonishment I'll give him for eating the young fruit. Personally, I like the tart taste of the young fruit better than the flavor of the fully ripe, anyway. "How are you 'sort of' kin?" I ask, biting back a laugh. "I know how I'm sort of kin, but you're no Druid, clearly." I'm teasing him, asking the questions he needs to answer without acting like I don't trust him. I don't, and I shouldn't, but to be openly hostile would be stupid. Aidan Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/3/2013 4:34:58 PM) (1604721) "Uh...all right." I stoop to bury the seed in the ground, then get up to dust off my hands. The lass is small and young, but I know better than to think that makes her harmless. Particularly when she identifies herself as one of the druids. It takes them ages to fully master their craft, but they're formidable at it long before them. "You know, if you lot allowed men to be druids I could be one. I'm born of a Daoine mother and Strainseiri father, too." I don't know what word has gotten out here about what happened, or if any word at all has reached here yet. The falconkin are the fastest way to send messages, but only four were left at the castle and I'm sure they're all exhausted still. Still, it's possible word made it out here. And it's possible I'm about to discover what the ratkin and their druids really think of us when one of their own isn't sitting beside the king. "My name is Aidan Faolin, cousin to Syeira Faolin. I came to bring warning. The wolf king is dead." If he survived the night after that bolt to the chest, he won't survive long. I know what a druid can heal and what she can't and that's far too much. If the druid ever got to see him at all in the midst of the coup. After I say it, I feel my throat closing in grief and close my eyes for a moment. Alexavier Wheeler (Maggie C.) (5/3/2013 4:50:41 PM) (1604725) I'm sure I could have come off with a lovely smart comment about why we lot don't allow men to be druids, but then he introduces himself, and I freeze with one hand holding the vines back so I can step out and speak to him face to face. The words die on my lips with the smirk I'd been speaking around. "What of my cousin?" I ask, when I can finally speak again. "What of my aunt?" I rush the last few steps between us so that I can see him more clearly. "My name is Alexavier," I add, so that he has some frame of reference. Maybe, Aunt Riona or Syeira have mentioned me or my parents. They're what I have to think of, what I have to focus on. The wolf king is dead. As important to my thinking, my aunt's husband and my cousin's father is dead. "How did the king die? Are his family safe?" I should take him to my father, and do that now, but I want to know all I can, and I don't trust that to happen once he has people of more authority to share his story with. Aidan Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/3/2013 4:56:51 PM) (1604726) Alexavier. I nod slightly, recognizing the name. Because of the rumors and talk about the ratkin, their names weren't mentioned often, but I have some vague understanding of Syeira's relations. They're important to know, since they're connected to the royal family through her blood now. "Syeira was in good health when I last saw her. I sent her away with someone I trust. I have no idea what happened to the queen, but I suspect she was killed. It was a coup, led by my brother." I reach up to lightly touch one of my bloodied shoulders, wincing. "The falconkin remain loyal to the rightful line, but I don't know about anyone else." At the very least, Syeira's ratkin blood will support her. Whatever treachery they might hold in their hearts, they have no reason to bring harm to her. Me, possibly. Her, they'll want to see on the throne if they have any sense. Alexavier Wheeler (Maggie C.) (5/3/2013 5:14:12 PM) (1604729) Nobody with sense is sorry to see a loved one on a throne until they think about things like this. Untrustworthy relations playing politics in ways that end up with family spilling family blood, or there's a war, or some other uprising. Now that I'm thinking of it, people with sense should run far away from thrones or crowns of any kind. It's what I'd tell Syeira. "I hope, for her sake, that your brother isn't someone you trusted," I point out, frowning slightly. I don't mean to be hurtful, but he gave my cousin over to someone for protection. I hope that someone is worthy to keep a queen safe. His comment about my aunt goes without comment, though I don't know if he'll notice, nor if he'll see that my breathing slows and my eyes fog for a moment with tears that I won't shed yet. When he mentions the falconkin and the other Strainseiri, I nod. "That should be the first thing someone finds out," I tell him. Even if it's in secret, even if words against the usurper are nothing but whispers at first, we need to know who's on my cousin's side. Aidan Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/3/2013 5:21:59 PM) (1604730) "Doran Gallagher. He saved the queen's life once and slew a man to protect Syeira last night. He's trustworthy." My brother is not and, looking back, I don't believe my mother ever was either. It makes me extremely uneasy to think about, to find betrayal within my own house, but I know this is something I have to accept if I want to stay alive. And, even more important than staying alive, I need to see the rightful queen on the throne. As Alexavier speaks, I sigh a bit and glance off in the direction of Wolf's Keep. "Well, someone else will have to find it out. They were trying to kill me, too. I'd be a rival for the throne against my brother. I have to leave the kingdom." I haven't said where I'm going or where I sent Syeira either. I'm not sure saying that is entirely safe. Even if Alexavier is trustworthy and every rat and druid is as well, that doesn't mean someone couldn't be tortured. They're better off not knowing where we're headed. "Is there someone I could speak to about provisions? I need fresh clothing and coin to reach Syeira and Doran. It will all be repaid once we retake the throne, of course." And maybe before then, depending on how generous her intended husband feels. Alexavier Wheeler (Maggie C.) (5/3/2013 5:58:31 PM) (1604733) "Where are they?" I ask, gesturing for him to follow me into the woods. He may not be used to the undergrowth, and those boots seem clunky and difficult to walk in under good circumstances, so I don't pick my way through as quickly as I did on my way out here. "Will they have to travel to meet you?" I ask more quietly. He may not say, in which case I'll just have to find another way to ask. We'll move deeper into the forest and I stay close to the "sort of" kin who does resemble my cousin and her father well enough that I believe him to be a Faolin. He'll notice the land getting a bit...lumpier as we reach the settlement, even beyond the hills. The town, what we can see of it, seems to be as much a growing thing as any tree or shrub. In fact, some of the homes have shrubs growing out of their roofs. "Would you mind leaving your sword here?" I ask him, gesturing to a place on the ground. If we go underground, it isn't as if anyone is going to be out here quickly enough to use it against him well. "It's a show of good faith. Proves you don't expect to need it." Aidan Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/3/2013 6:06:02 PM) (1604738) "I don't know where they are now. We are traveling to meet together, yes." I really don't want to go into any more detail than that, but her asking questions seems like a reasonable response. She's worried about her cousin, as am I. But there's nothing she can do and a great deal of harm that could come from telling the wrong people of our plans. I'm used to walking and climbing in boots, since I never have a wolf's or rat's paws, so I'm not bothered that much by the climbing through the undergrowth. It's not as thick as I'd expect it to be, probably because this isn't a true wild forest. It's a giant garden, and so there are paths through it and everything is cultivated for accessing the fruits, nuts and vegetables. I vaguely wonder if the rats hunt, since I imagine that all kinds of animals are drawn to this forest. It would make excellent hunting grounds because of that. When she indicates the spot to leave my sword, I hesitate. These are Syeira's kin, but they aren't mine. But I need help and it's apparently expected of me. I draw my sword, reluctantly. "If I'm not holding this, someone can just come along and take it. I know your attitudes about property," I point out. Alexavier Wheeler (Maggie C.) (5/4/2013 11:02:16 AM) (1605215) And, I hadn't been thinking of his attitude when I'd suggested he leave the sword. It probably has value beyond its usefulness to him. You see, I do understand that our people are strange for being quite so communal. I just also don't think I'd really like living any other way. "Would you feel better if I held onto it?" I ask, then give him a grin. Yes, I'm worried about my cousin, but it just isn't practical for us to keep acting worried at eachother. "You have my word I'll give it back." Aidan Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/4/2013 11:48:24 AM) (1605216) I consider Alexavier carefully, then turn the sword around to offer her the hilt. Whether or not I can trust her remains to be seen, but I don't really have any choice at the moment. I do scowl at that grin of hers, though. Perhaps she has nothing more to worry about than her cousin and aunt, but the Cu is gone and the kingdom is taken. I'm not in the mood for smiling. "What's that Daoine doing here?" a man's voice asks, his tone flat. When I turn, I see an older man hovering nearby. Well, "man". He's almost certainly ratkin. He has light brown hair and skin made prematurely leathery by the sun. The resemblance between him, Alexavier and Queen Riona is clear, so I'm sure he has to be a relative. I take a deep breath, hating to go over all of this again. "Cu Donovan was assassinated. I don't know what's happened to the queen, but I suspect she died as well. I came for help, so I can get to Princess Syeira and protect her." The older man knots his brows together, but displays no further emotion than that. "Lexa, run and get your mam. We need her to truthsay." Alexavier Wheeler (Maggie C.) (5/4/2013 12:21:38 PM) (1605218) I nod quickly, then duck out of sight. Mam helps to teach the younger girls when we're all together like this. Generally, there aren't many druids, as having a baby girl isn't a guarantee, even when the baby lives. Look at Aidan. When I find her with my aunt Niamh, they're both all set to scold me for running off into the woods before when Mam notices the sword in my hand. I explain quickly where it's from, who it belongs to, and what he's said. Then, I tell her that we need her to come and truthsay. Neither of us stick to the path on our way back to where I've left my father and the Faolin man. It's quicker this way. "Found her," I tell my father," then look to Aidan. "This is my mother Teagan," I tell him. "And, of course, you've met my father Finton." Mam takes a step toward him, cocking her head. "Yes, you do look like one of the wolves' boys," she tells him. Which wolf, she doesn't say. Aidan Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/4/2013 12:34:31 PM) (1605221) I'm unsure of what the protocol is for meeting a fully fledged druid for the first time. All the ones at the castle have been with the family for ages, as important to House Faolin as any blooded member save the Cu. Those are also wolf druids, though. I don't know if there's any special difference there. But they are held in high regard, so I start to bow to Teagan. As I do, Finton punches me in the upper arm. "There'll be none of that idiocy here. Just start talking, boy. She'll interrupt you if she finds a lie." I rub my arm, glaring at the man, then turn my eyes back to Teagan. "I'm Aidan Faolin, youngest son to Cu Brendan IV and third in line for the throne. Last night during the Bealtaine festival in Wolf's Keep, I saw one of my brother Brendan's men pull a crossbow from under his cloak and fire at the king. Syeira had slipped out of the courtyard and in the chaos I took a guard, named Doran Gallagher, with me to find and protect her. He had saved Queen Riona's life in the past, so I found him trustworthy. After killing two guards who were working for my brother, we made it to the roof and found Syeira. There were four falconkin still at the castle and they professed loyalty to their new Cu, Syeira. She shifted so that Doran could carry her and the falconkin took us down from the castle walls and as far as they could fly before exhaustion struck. I went west, then doubled back to here. Doran and Syeira went in another direction so that we couldn't all three be caught at once. "I believe my brother has taken the throne and all of you are in danger, since this is the first place he'll look for Syeira. I hoped for some provisions in exchange for my warning, so that I can continue on to reunite with Doran and the Cu and develop a plan to retake Wolf's Keep for her." When I'm done, I fall silent. I know how truthsaying works. Any lie in that would have been known immediately, but there are none. Alexavier Wheeler (Maggie C.) (5/4/2013 12:46:05 PM) (1605222) I listen to the story again, looking between my parents. My father is pretty clearly looking to my mother's skill to lead us in how to proceed. "He saw what he saw and believes what he believes," Mam finally declares. Sometimes, I think she only waits like she does to make her pronouncements more impressive, or maybe to let any guilt a person might feel start to eat at them. It's what she did to me as a child. "So, we should alert the others, yes?" I ask, eyes wide. This place has probably been more a home to us than any other, so the idea of soldiers coming here and destroying everything while they search for someone who isn't here is a painful one. Still, so long as we all survive, we can make new homes. "We'll get the boy his supplies first," Mam says. "Can't have him going off to save the kingdom all starved and bleeding like he is." Aidan Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/4/2013 12:59:15 PM) (1605223) Of course she finds everything I said to be the truth. I don't blame them for wanting to confirm it, but it is still ever so slightly insulting. I'm not used to having my word questioned, or my identity for that matter. Then again, I guess truthsaying druids are incredibly beneficial for seeing through conspiracies and lies. And how the Strainseiri members of my family have kept the throne for all these years suddenly makes a great deal of sense. "Thank you, my la--" I begin, automatically moving into a bow as I express my gratitude. This time Finton grabs my ear to yank me back upright. "Ow!" "I'm not the one who married a Cu. We're don't go in for that shite here. Lexa, I think you should go with the pup here. He doesn't have the sense to pour piss out of a boot with instructions on the heel. If Syeira and my sister are to be safe, they'll need someone with half a brain helping them. If they'll be looking for ratkin, the rest of us should lay low, but you'll be fine. Can't sniff you out." Alexavier Wheeler (Maggie C.) (5/4/2013 1:22:26 PM) (1605224) Mam doesn't laugh at the way Papa is treating our guest, and that makes me suspicious. It also hurts my feelings when I realize why she'd be schooling her face like that. No, I don't yet know how to truthsay, but I can read my parents' language, even the unspoken ind. "You want me to run away." I could explode at them, but I don't. I'm disappointed, and I'm hurt, and I know exactly what he's thinking. An apprentice druid is no better off than a Daonie, and less useful for having no training in violence. "We want you to be safe," Mam corrects me. "And, your father's right that they won't be able to scent you as a rat. You'll be of some good to your cousin, and to be honest..." she looks to Aidan, eyes narrowed just a little. "You probably know more about the world outside of castles than this one. Your father spoke more truth there than he intended." Aidan Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/4/2013 1:36:37 PM) (1605232) I listen to the exchange between them, trying not to be offended. It's clear that they're trying to get their daughter away in case soldiers come to attack the forest. It's also clear that they really don't think I'm at all useful myself. I sigh, having bigger things to worry about just now than my ego. "I could use the help. I can't travel as myself and have no experience doing so as a commoner," I offer to Alexavier. "And if you lay a hand on her," Finton starts out, "You won't be getting that hand back. Or your cock." Hearing that sort of crude language--let alone the threat--shocks me and I gape at him for a moment. "I don't think that's entirely appropriate," I start out. Finton crosses his arms. "Aye, I know. Most would threaten castration, but it's so much more frustrating to take the means and leave the desire." "That...that isn't what I meant." I take a step to the side to put a little more distance between myself and the older ratkin. I turn to look to Alexavier again. "You'll be able to see Syeira for yourself and be sure she's all right." Alexavier Wheeler (Maggie C.) (5/4/2013 1:57:45 PM) (1605233) "My father just means to give you fair warning of what I'll be doing about any unwanted attention," I tell Aidan, but my eyes are on my papa. He has to trust his own parenting eventually, even if he doesn't believe I'm capable of surviving what might be coming here. One Daoine prince, though, isn't such a challenge. But, the fact that he's making a point to ask for my help makes me think threats of violence aren't exactly necessary. "Then, we'll need to collect provisions," I tell him, nodding once. "And, you'll want to clean up. Are your shoulders badly hurt?" My hand moves as if to touch one of his shoulders, but I hesitate. They don't look too bad, but they're probably still tender. Aidan Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/4/2013 2:04:50 PM) (1605234) I shake my head slightly at her offer. "It's from falconkin claws when they carried me. They weren't trying to harm me, but I should probably clean them up so they don't fester." Claws are quite a bit dirtier than a blade and an infection can kill a man easily enough, even a healthy, strong young one. Another good reason to be surrounded by druids, though. Category:Logs Category:Aidan Faolin Category:Alexavier Wheeler